


Captain's Log

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [23]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han keeps a captain's log, it's definitely not a diary, and it definitely does not contain his thoughts about Lando.





	Captain's Log

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183873833964/lesbianjubilee-han-solo-writing-in-his-diary) by [@lesbianjubilee](http://lesbianjubilee.tumblr.com).

## CAPTAINS LOG. PRIVATE. DO **_NOT_** READ. ITS VERY BORING. NOTHING INTERESTING IN HERE AT ALL. ~~  
~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, I’m on a job with this guy. He’s a smuggler and a gambler too. He’s ok. Nothing special. I mean, I _suppose_ people might describe him as attractive and charming and handsome and funny. But not me. 

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, his name is Lando. He wears capes. (Who wears capes?!) But they suit him. I mean, not that I’ve been thinking AT ALL about how he looks in the capes. And even if I was, there’s nothing strange about noticing that, it’s very normal, we’re on a job together, in close quarters, working together closely. Anyway, the job is going fine. Lando is - _fine._ Everything’s fine.

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, is it weird I think about Lando all the time? I had some dreams about him last night. Nothing weird! Just normal…dreams…about normal things. Definitely nothing sexual or anything about how he looks in capes. I bet all smugglers have these sorts of dreams about their partners in crime.

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, I can’t stop staring at Lando. It’s like my eyes have a mind of their own, it’s like I can’t go five seconds without ~~checking him out~~ looking at him. But I’m being so careful and subtle. No-one knows. I am _very_ smooth.

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, Chewie says it’s really obvious I’m staring at Lando and also apparently I have this intense look on my face like I’m hungry. << His description. Probably not accurate. What does he know?

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, caught sight of my reflection while staring at Lando and yup, I look like I’m about to start drooling. (Why didn’t Chewie tell me my mouth was open?) But Lando hasn’t mentioned it so…maybe he hasn’t noticed?

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, Lando accidentally brushed up against me in the cockpit, no big deal. It’s fine. 

~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, actually, it was the best thing ever. He smells so good? And he smiled at me. But I played it cool. He has no idea that I ~~love~~ like him.

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, Lando knows I ~~love~~ like him AND that I’ve been staring at him. I’m beginning to think I’m not as good at playing it cool as I thought. (I am going to have a serious talk with Chewie because this is the kind of thing he should have told me!) Lando said, “As much as I enjoy you checking me out all the time, are you going to make a move? Or should I?” !!!!!! So, I did, very smoothly. It was so sexy and cool, I definitely did not practically throw myself into his arms or bang my knee against the control panel in the cockpit in the process.

 ~~Dear diary~~ Hey space journal, it’s been awhile. I’ve been busy. I mean, Lando and I have been busy. Not on a job though! If you know what I mean! HA! I’m talking about sex. Anyway, Lando is the best and I love him. I’m gonna tell him and it’s going to be so romantic. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
